


[Podfic of] First Class, by desfinado

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is totally disturbed, because he's sort of obsessed with making Frank drool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] First Class, by desfinado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Class](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218241) by [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/twiml4wwxbk5qyc/First%20Class.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zdn6o9dvz29ddk0/First%20Class.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This podfic is a gift for my dearest desfinado. I realized last week after re-reading this story that it really kind of displays much of desfinado's id, all wrapped up in one ~~neat~~ REALLY MESSY package. :D Consequently, it's kind of one of the dirtiest podfics I've ever done.
> 
> Thanks and ♥ to philosiraptors and swiiftly for listening and helping me choose between some takes. Special thanks to swiiftly for being ridiculously supportive and sweet (as usual) and for making me AWESOME cover art at crazy-short notice. ILU honey - thank you so much.
> 
> As for you, desfinado, I hope that you enjoy your dirty, dirty present. :) Getting to know you has been one of the very best things about this year for me, and I am so glad that we're friends. I hope that you have a fantastic day. ILU. ♥♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/40825.html).


End file.
